


www.serum.nsfw

by Stucky_Barnes



Category: Marvel, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_Barnes/pseuds/Stucky_Barnes
Summary: Steves mind was racing, this is the most daring he had been yet, the cameras were facing him and Bucky and there was nothing more they can do but put on a good show.





	www.serum.nsfw

**Author's Note:**

> Lets just call this story something I write when im bored? I hardly have time to write fics but .. meh :3

Steves mind was racing, this is the most daring he had been yet, the cameras were facing him and Bucky and there was nothing more they can do but put on a good show. Buckys length was rubbing along steves used and abused hole, whispering "Fuck-" constantly into steves ear.

Todays video was being made in an ally in Brooklyn that back in the 40's steve was made a target after yelling to some guy in the movies- does he regret it? No.. not a single bit. Steve and Bucky have been makin porn videos for almost 3 years now and it never got old, they used toys, no toys and even random objects bucky finds at home, a wine bottle nat got them for a house warming gift was one of his personal favourites. Steve was currently on all 4s in the corner of the allyway and facing the people as they innocently passby not knowing that steves being fucked senseless. Steve lived for this- he lived for the excitement- the fear of getting caught and best of all.. the sex that bucky gave him.. fuck- it was amazing. The whole reason they started to do videos was because steve wanted to see what he looked like while bucky was slamming his length into his hole with no mercy at all. Bucky found it hot- recording the videos.. so- steve being the devil no one knew he was, posted it to the porn site and after reaching 10 million views in two days decided it was a good idea to make videos for a living- they were getting old now. They didnt want to be avangers forever- they wanted to settle down.

"B-buck- oh crap.." steve was panting like mad- buckys length was in steves hole and a cockring was on steves cock- its been like this for almost three hours now- it might not sound like long but to two supersoldiers it was alot. "steve- you gotta quiet down a little- unless you want people to see us before we post it-" he smirks and suddenly stops thrusting- placing soft kisses onto steves back instead "I mean- i dont mind that stevieroo- its you who has the issue with croweds" he teases softly, but it was true- ever since their first video people would be asking steve and bucky to come to their hen or stag night and do a little live porn.. but steve always cringed and turned it down.

Steves ass was sore now- he has taken as much as he can, his arms begin to shake and suddenly they buckle underneath him, his face flat on the ground as his seed begins to leak down his thighs to the floor. Bucky found nothing more pleasing then knowing his lover was well spent, his cock ached for this moment almost everyday.

Bucky looked down at steve and pulled over his gray packpack and began to look through it "St-" he smirks and pulls out a buttplug that has a fox tail attached to it, Bucky leans and kisses steves stretched hole and mumbles "One more round baby... lets get this perfect-" he mumbles as his lips are pressed against steves ass, he pulls away and slowly inserts the foxtail plug and leans back for a better view "Holy shit- steve.. you look so fuckin hot-" he chuckles and goes to restart the cameras. Steve was back on all fours a sweaty mess. 

Bucky finally restarted the camera and walked back to steve "Hello my dirty little fox- make master proud and tell me what you what-" steve smirks and looks up with eyes full of lust "I want your cock master-  
I want you to pound into me and i want to see if i can remain silent..." Bucky is taken back by this and he blinks "i was not expecting that beautiful" he slowly stalks his way behind steve and positions himself. He thrusts into steve after he takes out the plug- thrusting as hard as he can to hit steves sweet spot. Steve whimpers- this process takes along the lines of 2 hours until steve is begging for promission to cum- and bucky lets him do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tiny Wave* sorry if this isnt as good as you was hoping... thankyou for stopping by ;-;


End file.
